1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yo-yo entertainment devices and more particularly pertains to a dual string yo-yo which may be employed to impart superior stability to yo-yo entertainment devices thereby permitting simplified operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of yo-yo's is known in the prior art. More specifically, yo-yo's heretofore devised and utilized for self entertainment and for the entertainment of others are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a dual string yo-yo in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,474 to Zopf discloses a yo-yo comprising a single string yo-yo including two transparent hemispherical globes having a string windedly disposed therebetween and having a battery and electric lamp pair disposed therein. There is no provision in the Zopf invention for a plurality of strings. The present invention comprises a yo-yo having two strings for active suspension of the yo-yo.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,547 to Amaral a superior performance yo-yo is disclosed comprising a yo-yo having a low friction centrally disposed spool freely rotating with respect to an axle wherein the axle interconnects two yo-yo halves. There is no provision in the Amaral invention for a plurality of strings and string engaging slots. The present invention comprises a dual string dual slot configuration imparting enhanced stability to the yo-yo.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,102 to Caffrey a superior performance yo-yo is described. The Caffrey invention comprises a yo-yo having a centrifugal clutch mechanism disposed therein which disengages the yo-yo body from an axle to which the string is attached when high rotational speeds are attained and engages the yo-yo body when rotation slows or upon command. There is no provision for a plurality of strings in the Caffrey invention. The present invention comprises a yo-yo having two strings attached thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,057 to MacCarthy a yo-yo with non-circular cross-sectional axle is disclosed for a yo-yo having a singular tape or string actuation means. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of a plurality of tape or string members employable for actuation thereof. The present invention employs two strings for actuation of the yo-yo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,261 to MaCarthy discloses a yo-yo with twist-resistant string. The disclosure teaches a yo-yo having a string of non-twisting construction. The disclosure makes no provision for two or more strings. The present invention comprises a yo-yo having two strings wherein the strings are separated and are disposed in separated groove portions of the yo-yo body.
In this respect, the dual string yo-yo according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a dual string yo-yo of enhanced stability.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dual string yo-yo which can be used for enhanced stability. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve yo-yos. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.